The Rendezvous
by Zabimaru122
Summary: Alistor Fairknight loves his immortal life. He hunts, he kills, and he has a charming way with woman. What more can a guy want in life? As someone who lives so long he knows the price of everything, but he knows the value of nothing. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

_** Prelude: In the eyes of the beholder.**_

The moon showed bright in the starless sky. A young man smiled softly at a dark shadow that moved quickly down the soulless streets of London.

"AHHH!" He heard a woman scream in terror a few blocks over.

The boy quickly turned his head in the direction of the scream and quickly leapt from his perch at inhuman speed. He began skipping across the dark buildings in the dead of night. With a bright contrast to all the darkness his hair seemed to glow white as the moon illuminated it.

"HELP!" the woman yelled again as the young man grabbed onto the side of a building to stop himself. The man looked over his new perch and spotted the shadow once again. It had grown thicker now and seemed to be moving slowly towards the young lady. In a swift motion large tentacles sprouted out of the blob along with a large mouth that was filled with sharp teeth and a long slimy tongue.

"As tempting as it is the see how this goes…" The young man said with a grin before jumping off the building and landing with a _crash _in between the monster and its victim.

"Hi there sweetheart." He said to the young woman, tipping his head completely ignoring the creature behind him.

"W-Who are you?" she stammered but it quickly turned into another shriek of terror as the large blob opened its wide mouth as it did so, small specks of black saliva showered the young man and woman.

"….You see that's just plain rude." The boy said blankly while he turned around to face the monster.

"I know you…." The monster said, droll still spilling from his mouth and onto the floor. "You're that human boy who has been going around taking out the small fries. Yeah… what did they call you?"

The young man smiled sarcastically before holding out his left hand to the monster. "My name is Sir Alistor Fairknight of Royal Order of Kiss my ass." He said before a bright blue light shot out from his hand and collided with the blob, causing it to splatter all over the alley and the two people in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Getting some.

Alistor dropped down on the bed and sighed loudly. "Why is it every girl I rescue is either married or has a boyfriend?" he asked himself out load. "They always appreciate me but always in the wrong ways." He said with a frown. He had tried to charm the pants off the girl from the night before but unfortunately he had failed to notice the gold ring on her finger until after he asked her to his apartment, or rather the shabby motel he stayed in for the day. Suddenly there came a gentle rapping at the door. Alistor sat up quickly and instinctively pulled out his knife.

"Who is it?" he asked loudly.

"House cleaning." He heard in a female voice respond. It was very rough and had a very British accent on it.

"Uh. Right." He said standing up. He walked the door and opened it, expecting a short British woman, with a rough face and hair growing out of moles on more places that Alistor would like to see. Unfortunately or not he was wrong. Standing before him was a girl who looked about his age, except she was shorter than him by at least a foot and she looked distinctly German. She had short blonde hair with black highlights in it and she was wearing a French maid outfit that looked just a few sizes too small for her.

"Uhh. Wow. Is it my birthday already?" he joked but he couldn't hide the shiver he got from this girl. Her voice didn't match her body and she was defiantly not English or even wearing the right costume for the job. She was either a really misinformed assassin or it really was his birthday.

"Nein." she said, now with a light German accent.

Before Alistor could react the girl leapt on top of him and pinned him down to the floor.

"Heh. You sure it isn't my birthday?" he said as he snapped his fingers and the wall to the left grew a soft green before a large gust of wind shot from the wall, throwing the assassin off him and flying to the opposite wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Blood, teeth, and magic.

Alistor sighed as he sat down on the hard wooden chair. The girl who had tried to kill him just a few minutes ago was now bound to the bed spread with her arms and legs spread out to the four corners of the frame. She smelled heavily of rosemary which masked her scent from him. He couldn't tell if she was human or something else by just smelling the air around her.

"Who sent you?" he asked leaning back in the chair. He secretly wished he had a partner right now so he could try the "good" cop, "bad" cop routine but he supposed he would just wing it for now.

"Humph." The girl said as she quickly turned her head away. "Do with me as you wish but I will tell you nothing monster." He said quickly.

"Do with you as I wish?" he said examining her body up and down. _She shouldn't tempt me so much._

She quickly snapped her head back to him and she glared at him with cold eyes.

"I know _what _you are." She hissed.

Alistor blinked for a few seconds before he connected the dots.

"Oh." He said as he leaned back into the chair. "You do, do you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." She stated simply, looking away once again.

Alistor sighed as he scratched his head. _This is getting me nowhere. _He thought to himself.

"Ok ok." He said standing up and walking over to the girl. He saw her entire body tense with each step he took to her and it did fill him up with some pride that she did fear him.

"Just tell me who sent you." He said frowning. He guessed it was some lord he had robbed in the past or maybe some monster boss that he had wronged by slaughtering his entire army.

"Nobody sent me. I came because you are a monster and I kill monsters." She said in a voice that seemed to be mixed with razor sharp shards of ice.

"That's harsh considering…" he let his voice trail off as he sat down on the bed and he reached his left hand down to wrap around her throat. She gasped in shock as he moved his other hand down quickly to the upper lip, pushing it open and keeping her mouth wide open."You're no human yourself." He said softly as he ran his thumb over her small vampire fangs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Furies.

Alistor sat down next to his prisoner and sighed softly as he did so. He wasn't sure what to do. On one hand, he had an obligation to kill her and her kind. But on the other hand she was different. She didn't smell like the other vampires he had come across. It wasn't that there an extra scent around her, it was more like there was a scent missing. The scent of human blood. Even if a vampire feed's once, the smell will never leave their body. No matter what they do. This must mean that this specific vampire has never fed on human. Strange…

"Tell me vampire. Why do you not smell of human blood?" he asked the girl who was stilled tied down to his bed.

"Tell me Alistor. Why can you smell such things?" she asked raising an eyebrow towards him.

Alistor couldn't help himself from smiling as he realized what she was doing. She was trying to get him to admit to not being human.

"Well there is no use hiding it from a dead girl." He joked as he dropped his left hand onto his shoulder. He moaned softly as the hand and arm grew to nearly three times its original size. The skin and the flesh ripped apart slowly as the muscles began to expand. After a few moments the skin healed and patched together quickly, before thick white hairs grew out and covered his entire arm, covering it in fur. Finally his nails grew long and tips began forming at the end of each of them, making each of his fingers look like long sharp daggers.

"Happy." He asked as he turned his hand from side to side, admiring his own claw.

"I am very, _lycan._" The girl said in a very harsh, but cool tone of voice.


End file.
